una semana siendo animales
by elenasuperpoderosa
Summary: Que pasa cuando el profesor le pide a las PPGZ que prueben su nueva maquina, pero que pasa si algo sale mal y ahora son ¿mitad animal?, tendran que acostumbrarse a ser animales por 1 semana y salvar la ciudad


Elena: Hola amigos de fanfiction, hace un largo tiempo y pues hoy que tengo tiempo libre se me ocurrió escribir esta historia, que va a tener como nombre…

Francisco: UNA SEMANA SIENDO ANIMALES

Elena: Algunos se preguntaran quien es el pues es uno de mis nuevos acompañante (Si quieren saber más de él vean mi perfil y esta su descripción), además estoy escribiendo con él porque Juliana y Beto tenían practica de karate, y Andrea y Juan tenían clase de inglés.

Francisco: Bueno antes de empezar unas aclaraciones:

**Ningún personaje de Demashitaa powerpuff girls nos pertenece **

**Momoko (Blossom)-15**

**Miyako (Bubbles)-14**

**Kaoru (Buttercup)-16**

Francisco: Bueno sin más interrupciones comencemos...

UNA SEMANA SIENDO ANIMALES

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio, tan pacífica y tranquila, nuestras heroínas van caminando por la calle, para ir a ver al profesor y a Ken que les dijeron que las necesitaban para hablar sobre algo importante:

Momoko: Para que nos necesitara el profesor a estas horas, es muy temprano. Dijo Momoko, mientras bostezaba soñolienta, iba vestida con una mini falda rosa, una playera de tirantes rosa con una flor roja en el centro, unas valerinas de color rosa pálido con una gema roja en el centro y llevaba su moño rojo inseparable, en una coleta alta

Para ser más preciosos eran las 8:00 am de un día sábado, el día en que la gente no quiere hacer nada, más que dormir…

Kaoru: Hay Momoko te apoyo es muy temprano, hoy no me quería levantar hasta las 12:00, pero que se puede hacer hay que ver que quiere el profesor. Dijo esto mientras ella bostezaba también, iba vestida con un short verde oscuro, una blusa verde bajito que en medio tenía una calavera amarilla, llevaba unos converse negros con agujetas verdes, y una gorra verde, su cabello lo traía alborotado.

Miyako: Vamos chicas levanten ese ánimo, tal vez el profesor quiere hablar con nosotras para decirnos buenas noticias, o para decir que puede mejorar nuestros poderes no se cualquier cosa. Dijo está tratando de convencer a sus amiga con una sonrisa, iba vestida con un vestido azul bajito que le llegaba a las rodillas en la cintura llevaba un cinturón azul fuerte, llevaba unos guaraches de color blanco con una flor azul en el centro, su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta, y llevaba una diadema azul fuerte.

Momoko: Sabes que Miyako tienes razón tal vez sean buenas noticias, y no nada loco como probar sus locos experimentos. Dijo Momoko más animada mientras aceleraba su paso. Además llegando a mi casa voy a ver el nuevo capítulo de galactin man.

Kaoru: Bueno mientas más rápido llegamos al laboratorio más rápido sabremos para que nos habló el profesor. Dijo Kaoru mientras aceleraban el paso, Miyako solo sonrió viendo que sus amigas tenían más ánimo.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta que lograron ver el laboratorio ya hartas decidieron empezar a correr hasta que llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio cansadas, el profesor las abrió la puerta…

Profesor: Hola chicas que bueno que al fin llegan, aunque se tardaron un poco ya que las llame a las 7:30 y ya son las 9:00, bueno está bien pasen, Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa dejando a las chicas pasar, estas entraron y se sentaron, esperando a que el profesor les dijera para que las había citado.

Ken: Hola chicas buenos días, porque llegaron tarde. Dijo Ken mientras se acercaba a las chicas junto con Peache

Profesor: Bueno chicas ya que llegaron les diré para que las cite aquí, pues verán hace unos cuantos días atrás Ken y yo hemos estado trabajando en una máquina para poder aumentar sus poderes y así hacerles más fácil pelear con los villanos. Dijo el profesor mientras se ponía enfrente de las chicas y les explicaba junto con ken.

Ken: Entonces queremos que ustedes prueben la nueva máquina para ver si funciona bien, ya así poder aumentar sus poderes. Dijo ken mientras se levantaba una maquina con 3 tubos para que las chicas entraran a uno cada una.

Momoko: Guau enserio tenemos que probar eso, se ve un poco riesgoso. Dijo Momoko mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ver la máquina.

Kaoru: Si Momoko no tendremos que probar otro de sus locos inventos. Le susurro Kaoru a Momoko con tono muy malhumorado.

Miyako: Profesor y exactamente cómo funciona esta cosa, dijo para probarle y toda la cosa. Dijo Miyako mientras se acercaba al profesor y trataba de no sonar nerviosa.

Profesor: Púes veras Miyako esta máquina funciona gracias a este tablero que nos muestra como es la transmisión de poderes, y las examina para saber cuánto han avanzado en controlar sus poderes y así saber s necesitan aumentar o disminuir sus poderes. Dijo el profesor mientras les enseñaba a las chicas el tablero de controle.

Momoko: Y la tenemos que probar en este momento. Dijo Momoko tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Profesor: Si ahora transfórmense para saber cómo funciona la máquina. Dijo el profesor muy alegre mientras las chicas intercambiaban miradas, estaban entre nerviosas y molestas.

-Hyper Blossom

-Rolling Bubbles

-Powered Buttercup

Powerpuff girls z

Cuando las chicas terminaron de transformarse el profesor les dijo que se metieran cada una a un tubo este cerro los tubos, mientras que las chicas se sentían nerviosas, por si pasaba lo mismo que la última vez que probaron un invento de profesor se convirtieron en chicos, y no saben que podría pasar esta vez.

Profesor: Bueno chicas acomódense ese casco que está encima de ustedes para empezar con la revisión de poderes. Las chicas con mucho miedo tomaron el casco y se lo pusieron.

Profesor: Ken activa la maquina en revisión de poderes. Dijo el profesor a Ken mientras este revisaba el teclado y manejaba muchas palancas.

Ken: Si profesor. Dijo Ken mientras tomaba una palanca y la bajaba lentamente, todo iba marchando bien, hasta…

Profesor: Bueno Ken todo ha resultado estar bien ya es hora de que pasemos los podres y mejorara sus habilidades **(N.T: Cuando se refiere a poderes es que les va a transmitir más sustancia z, para reforzar sus poderes, es por si tenían duda sobre eso de pasar poderes)**

Ken: Claro profesor. Dijo Ken pero cuando estaba bajando la palanca esta se rompió. Profesor la palanca se rompo. Dijo Ken un tanto alterado.

Profesor: Que dices Ken ¿Qué la palanca se rompió? Como es posible eso. Dijo el profesor un poco preocupado, cuando de repente sonó la alarma y la maquina se empezaba a volver loca.

Ken: Profesor será mejor salir de aquí es muy riesgoso. Dijo Ken cuando espesaba a sentir que la habitación temblaba.

Profesor: Pero no podemos dejar así a las chicas es muy riesgoso. Dijo el profesor angustiado y cuando vio que iba a explotar la maquina tomo a Ken y a poochie y los saco fuera de la habitación cubriéndose detrás de una mesa.

Buttercup: Yo sabía que esto era muy riesgoso y que no debíamos hacerlo. Decía Buttercup muy preocupada y angustiada.

Blossom: ¿Por qué siempre nos tiene que tocar probar los locos inventos del profesor?, soy muy joven para morir. Dijo Blossom angustiada y nerviosa

Bubbles: Chicas no se alteren encontraremos como salir de este tubo, ya lo verán estaremos bien. Dijo Bubbles tratando de calmar a sus amigas y tenía mucha calma.

En eso ven que la maquina va a explotar y se cubre…

¡POOOOOM!

En eso el profesor y Ken se acercan a ver si las chicas estaban bien, pero al entrar a la habitación que ya no había mucho polvo, se llevaron una sorpresa muy grande y sus ojos se hicieron como platos.

Buttercup: ¿Qué pasa que tanto nos ven?. Pregunto Buttercup entre enojada y curiosa.

Bubbles: ¿Qué acaso tenemos algo en la cara?. Pregunto Bubbles preocupa mientras se tocaba la cara.

Blossom: Hablen ya de una buena vez que tanto nos ven. Grito Blossom harta de ver como el profesor y ken se les quedaban viendo, en eso se les acerca Poochie con un espejo para cada una...

Las 3 al mismo tiempo: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gritaron tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo Tokio, y gritaron porque eran mitad animal mitad humano.

Blossom era un zorro tenía su piel teñida de color naranja, tenía orejas de zorro, cola de zorro, tenía manos y sus pies ahora era patas, su cabello lo tenía suelto, en la nariz tenía unos bigotitos y traía su traje de superheroina.

Bubbles era un conejo tenía su piel teñida de color blanco, tenía orejas de conejo, cola de conejo, tenía manos y sus pies eran patas, tenía 2 dientes salido (tipo conejo), su cabello estaba suelto y tenía su traje de superheroina

Buttercup era un gato tenía su piel tenida de color negro, tenía orejas de gato, cola de gato, tenía manos pero sus pies eran patas, su cabello estaba largo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y lo traía amarrado en una coleta, tenía bigotitos en su nariz, tenía puesto su traje de superheroina.

Blossom: Profesor nos quedaremos ¿cuánto tiempo?. Preguntó Blossom un poco angustiada por ser ahorra un zorro y no una persona normal

Profesor: Jamás en mi vida de científico había visto tal caso, pero para saber cuánto tiempo durara esto síganme. Les dijo el profesor y las 3, Ken y poochie lo siguieron para saber cuánto tiempo duraría el efecto de ese pero experimento.

Profesor: Es este cuerno, sirve para saber cuánto tiempo durara una persona con una enfermedad grave, pero en este caso nos servirá para saber cuánto tiempo durara esto. Dijo el profesor mientras sacaba un cerno de color amarillo.

Bubbles: Y exactamente ¿cómo sabremos cuanto tiempo durara el experimento?. Pregunto Bubbles dudosa y tomo el cuerno para verlo mejor.

Profesor: Mira le soplas por aquí, y hay diferentes tipos de sonido si te sale un campana es que durara un día, si te sale un chillido durara una semana, y si te sale el aullido de un libo es que durara un mes, y si te sale el graznido de un burro es que no hay cura. Dijo el profesor mientras contaba con sus dedos.

En eso Bubbles se animó a tocarlo, tomo mucho aire y lo sonó salió el sonido de un chillido, después de eso Bubbles lo dejo de tocar y respiro ondo.

Buttercup: ¿Y bien profesor cuanto tiempo duraremos con esto?. Pregunto Buttercup entusiasmada de que no fuera mucho tiempo.

Profesor: Salió un chillido así que debe de ser por 1 semana, no es tanto tiempo. Dijo el profesor un poco más calmado, las chicas suspiraron de alivio no sería tanto tiempo como se lo imaginaban

Blossom: Bueno profesor ya que sabemos cuánto tiempo durara el experimento, ¿Qué vamos a hacer por el momento no podemos ir a la escuela y mucho menos ir con nuestros padres?. Dijo y pregunto Blossom, el profesor sé que do pensando un rato…

Profesor: Que tal si se quedan aquí en el laboratorio mientras pasa la semana y así aprovecho para analizarlas mejor, les avisare a sus padres que se quedarán aquí en el laboratorio por unos días para hacer una investigación. Dijo el profesor para salir de la habitación, dejando a las chicas con una cara de preocupación.

Elena: Bueno que les pareció, debo continuarlo, dejan su opinión en los regios , bueno si es que tiene mucha popularidad subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible bueno amigos de despide su amiga Elena...

Francisco: Y también su amigo francisco esperamos pronto volver a vernos, que no se les olvide comentar, darnos su punto de vista sin importar si es bueno o malo


End file.
